


An Act of Bravery

by QueenofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCamelot/pseuds/QueenofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m in love with you, Gwen,” Morgana said softly. </p><p>Gwen's entire world froze in that instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Bravery

“I think I’m in love with you, Gwen,” Morgana said softly.  
  
  
Gwen’s entire world froze in that instant. The wind stopped blowing, the trees stopped swaying, the cars in the background stopped honking…it was impossibly quiet save for one word running through Gwen’s mind:  
  
  
_Love.  
_  

No other words existed, had ever existed as the word _love_ darted through her mind. She could not make sense of the word, the meaning of it was lost, forgotten, destroyed.  
  
  
_Love._  
  
  
_Morgana loved her?_

_  
What?_

   
Then came the images, fleeting glimpses of moments that occurred long ago but were crystal clear in her mind as if they’d happened but minutes before.

   
First came the overpowering scent of seawater, Morgana’s hand clasped tightly in hers as they crouched over a mighty cliff, ready to fling themselves off it for recreation. She’d been paralysed with fear that day, Morgana’s clammy hand the only thing keeping her grounded, and brave enough to jump off the cliff.

  
Then of burying her face into Morgana’s shoulder as she bawled, devastated about some boy at school teasing her about her curly hair. Feeling safe enveloped in her arms, assured that no one could hurt her now. Hearing Morgana growl under her breath that the boy was on her death list, then tell her more loudly about how very beautiful it was, and how he was likely jealous.

  
Then of glowing with pride, as Morgana single-handedly destroyed some poor soul at the fencing final, watching her lift her sabre in the air in victory. Then telling everybody around her who would listen “She’s my best friend!”, mentally organising a surprise party for her in her head.

  
Then of lying on her back across from her at the billionth sleepover they’d had at Morgana’s house at three am, eyes wide open and mind refusing to shut down as she stared at Morgana, realising that she’d sleep a lot easier if she were in Morgana’s arms. Then her body locking down in fear, because wanting such things could only lead to a terrible outcome.  
  
  
Then of denying, wishing, hoping all these thoughts that had surfaced without warning would leave her be.  
  
  
Wanting to say something to Morgana, wanting to pull her close, wanting to kiss her, just plain wanting her…

  
Keeping her mouth shut, and her hands to herself, because that was the safest option, the easiest option.  
  
  
Punching what she could not hurt – her pillows - without any sign of relent, knowing she had to get away from Morgana before she did or said something she would regret.

  
Seeing the light die from Morgana’s beautiful eyes as she told her she was going to move interstate for a fresh start. Hearing the unmistakable bitterness in Morgana’s voice as they discussed her new job, her new house, her new life. Not understanding why…until now.

  
She felt so stupid.  
  
  
So blind.

  
“Please, don’t go,” Morgana whispered, green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

  
It was too late to change anything, everything had already been sorted for her new life, but there was one other option if Gwen was brave enough to ask it of her.

  
Gwen took her hand tentatively, afraid she’d pull away. If anything Morgana grasped it tighter. Gwen’s voice shook as she spoke. “Come with me then.”

  
Morgana stared at her for a few seconds, uncomprehending.

  
Then Gwen did the only thing that made sense; she kissed her. Morgana froze in shock for a second, lips unresponsive, but within seconds she was kissing her back just as ardently, fingertips pressed to her cheek and body pressed up against hers. Her mouth was wet, and sweet and everything Gwen could have hoped for, and more. Gwen wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again, she never wanted to stop kissing her. She felt a pang of grief when she realised this might be the only kiss she’d ever get, that it could very well be a goodbye kiss.

  
Morgana pulled back, and Gwen waited, heart hammering. Never had she been so afraid. Not perched at the edge of the cliff when they were thirteen, not at Morgana’s sleepover four years later when Gwen realised she had feelings for her, not until this very moment.  
   
  
Then Morgana nodded, smiling through her tears and Gwen’s fear slithered away. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
